Three Years, Three Angels
by That one Mudkip
Summary: With Palutena overtaken by the Chaos Kin, Crystal, Josh, and Angie flee from Skyworld hoping to survive for... Wait... THREE YEARS! Can they hope to survive, with Palutena, Pit's Body, and (ugh!) Hades messing with them at every turn? Perhaps, if familiar and unexpected faces could lend a hand...
1. Checklist for destruction

**So... With summer break going on, Reliving the Game and Darkness done, you know what that means! Another fic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Checklist for destruction

**Crystal's POV**

We, Josh, Angie, and I, desperately flew away from Palutena's Temple.

"This isn't right! We have to go back and fight!" I exclaimed, hoping to persuade them.

"We can't Crystal," Josh sighed, eyes filled with sadness. "We're only three Angels, we couldn't hope to possibly stand a chance."

"Then I'll die trying!" I growled, turning around sharply to fly back. Josh and Angie held me back.

"No, Crystal!" He cried. "I won't let you!"

"Let... Go!" I grunted.

"Don't you see Crystal? Everything's gone! Humanity has no hope! We're all they have, and I don't want to lose you again!" Josh said, his voice getting quieter and quieter by the word. He was right.

Palutena?

Overtaken by the Chaos Kin.

Pit's Soul?

Trapped in a ring.

Pit's Body?

A soulless, killing machine under Palutena/The Chaos Kin's will.

And us?

Fugitives from the Light, just three lost Angels. Josh was right.

Humanity had no hope, unless we helped then. But could we stand it for three years?

Perhaps not.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review Replies from the last chapter of Darkness!**

**AnimeAngel: Lol, the story's over... But I am grateful for your review! Thanks!**

**Ponythekidrs: Ok, now you're just trolling in the reviews. AND STOP CALLING DARK PIT "TWIT"!**

**Pitta: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Next time- Survival planning!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Paranoia and panic

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Paranoia and panic

We landed swiftly on the ground, just outside of a city.

"Uh... Crystal?" Angie asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, signaling her to go on. "So... Um... How exactly do we 'survive'?"

"What do you mean 'survive'?" I replied, my eyebrow raising even higher.

"Y'know... Find food, shelter, and try not to get slaughtered by everyone out to kill us?!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened and my face paled. I had actually never thought about that part.

"Oh..." I whispered. I clutched my head in shock. "I... I don't know! All we have are our weapons and... Ooooh, we should've just gotten ourselves killed by trying to fight Palutena! At least we'd die heroes, not fugitives!"

"Like I said, we're NOT going back there until Palutena is freed!" Josh argued. "If we fight her straight on, we don't have a chance at survival. But if we're just fugitives, we have a chance! A very small one, but still!"

"Reassuring," I muttered sarcastically.

"But what now?" Angie asked again.

"We find Pit's Body," I decided. "If we help the town that is being attacked by him, perhaps they could help us in return."

"Why don't we start with this town?" Josh suggested, back turned to the town. "Worst case scenario, he's not there. Best-"

"Wrong!" Angie interrupted.

"What?" Josh asked, confused.

"Worst case scenario..." Her voice trailed off, eyes widening.

"He's right behind you!" I exclaimed, pushing him out of the way before one of his bright blue arrows could pierce through Josh's chest.

"Oof!" He cried, crashing to the ground. Angie loaded a charge shot and fired at Pit, but he dodged it with ease. I loaded my bow and fired at Pit, striking him in the arm. He winced and glared at us.

"Huh. So he DOES have emotions!" Angie concluded, firing at him again, this time actually hitting him. Unfortunately, it had little affect on him, as he just kept firing arrows at them.

"Agh!" Josh cried, ducking under an arrow heading straight for his head. He leapt up and clawed at him, only to be cut by the blades of Pit's bow. He fell to the ground, his left arm cut open. I gasped and ran to his aid.

"Hi... Yah!" A lower, more mature voice grunted, hitting Pit from behind. The now unconscious Pit fell to the ground, revealing who the fighter was. All three of our eyes widened, immediately recognizing him.

"MAGNUS?!"

**Magnus joins the club! Get it? *crickets chirping* You're no fun.**

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- *facepalm***

**Pitta- Glad you're excited! And someone actually reads that part of my profile...**

**AnimeAngel- Schweet! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**1lyndon- Thanks! To answer your question, I plan to have this story be around 36 or 37 chapters, y'know, one for each month.**

**Next time- Regrouping with Magnus!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Explanation time!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Explanation time!

"Mind telling me why exactly your Angel friend was trying to kill you?" Magnus asked us as he led us into the town.

"Well..." I started, tying my black jacket around Josh's cut arm. "Palutena has somehow taken control of Pit's Body, making him a mindless killing machine." I didn't want to tell him too much.

"Now why would she do that?" Magnus responded, staring at us strangely.

"I... I don't know," I lied. Angie stared at me, giving me the _What are you saying?! _look. I just shot her a _Shut up and go along with it _look in return. She shrugged.

"Huh," He muttered. "Well, might as well get your friend healed up." He nudged his head towards Josh, wincing in pain from his cut. Something told me Pit had cut him pretty badly, and it was probably one of the first time Josh got legitimately injured. Another woman ran up to him. She was tall, somewhat skinny, had long, blonde hair, and had a wicked-looking blade.

"Magnus!" She cried. With a different and more feminine voice as well as look, I almost didn't recognize her as quickly as I recognized Magnus. But the blade she held gave it away.

"Oh... Gaol!" I exclaimed with realization. She looked at me in confusion, apparently not recognizing me in return.

"Hm? Who are these three, Magnus?" She asked him.

"Don't you remember these three Angels?" He asked gruffly. Her eyes lit up in alarm.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you there at first," She apologized. "It has been a while, has it, Angels? What are you doing away from Skyworld?"

"Oh... Um... Well, Pit was out to kill us, so we ran away," I explained, not telling her very much though. "And so now we're here to help."

"How odd," Was all she said in response, not asking or saying anything else, only slicing at a Monoeye.

"Um... So when's the part where my arm gets healed?" Josh asked. "Because I don't think Crystal's jacket is gonna do anything except keep my blood from exploding everywhere."

"Your arm?" Gaol glanced at Josh's wrapped arm, then nodded. "I can take you to someone who can help your arm. Follow me." I sighed and followed her, Josh cautiously walking behind me and Angie happily bounding behind Gaol. We're just being tossed around from one location to another aren't we?

What fun.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- I would ask you "Why are you here?" but you're my friend so I know why you're here. What I'm just gonna say is I hope no one reads your review.**

**AnimeAngel- The POV will change after the first year ends. Then it'll change again after the second year ends. You'll know when that is. Also, yay, you got the joke!**

**Next time- Back in action!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Cuts

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Cuts

We walked into a small, yet cozy house. Gaol bent down and untied my jacket off of Josh's arm, it falling to the ground. I couldn't help but wince at Josh's cut. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was really deep and long, so it looked pretty gruesome. I picked up my jacket, the outside was covered in dried blood, but I still put it back on.

"You're putting your jacket back on?" Angie asked me curiously as Gaol walked off to grab some bandage material. I shrugged in response. I couldn't exactly understand why I put my bloody jacket back on anyways. Gaol walked backed into the room, with a bottle of ointment, a towel, and a roll of bandage wrap (How they had this in Ancient Greece? I DON'T KNOW!).

"Here. This is will only hurt a little," Gaol assured. She dipped the towel in the ointment than rubbed it on his wound. Josh winced, then screamed. Loudly.

"Geez, Josh!" Angie yelped, rubbing at her ears. "Mind screaming a little softer next time."

"Sorry," He squeaked, Gaol wrapping the bandage around his arm.

"There," She said. "Your arm should be better in a couple weeks." Josh smiled gratefully at Gaol.

"Thanks, Gaol. You've changed a lot," He acknowledged. She smiled back at him.

"No problem. Glad I could help. After all, you three are the hope only world has," She said. I couldn't help but wince. Even though I knew it already, hearing the facts from someone else's mouth-A human's, no less-sounded a little strange, yet chilling. Like the world actually did depend on us, and it wasn't just some silly thought. I sighed, slinging my Crystal Bow over my back.

"So... Now that Josh's arm is better, what now?" I asked. Gaol smirked, lifting her blade. Now THIS was the Gaol I had known, except she wasn't going to use her blade to kill us.

"We fight," She answered.

**Review replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Yeah... You're right... *says in Hades's voice* People of the Earth! Go read Ponythekidrs's review because I'm trolly like that! *normal voice* You do realize there's a thing called Divinpedia, right?**

**Pitta- I agree! Gaol should have more screen-time in fics!**

**AnimeAngel- You're welcome! That's what these Review Replies are for! And to add more words to the chapters...**

**1lyndon- There is not going to be a direct sequel to this, since this takes place between Chapters 25 and 26 of Reliving the Game. There will be series of one-shots and mini-stories related to this and Reliving the Game, but I do have a sorta-sequel story out, and it's a Total Drama and Kid Icarus crossover called A Fine Line. I also have another story that takes place after that, but that's all I'm saying.**

**X-ray99- Eh, Crystal, Josh, and Angie would just use their signature weapons because I'm too lazy to come up with any other weapon for them to use. XP**

**Next time- We meet another familiar face! I'm just throwing one character after another. Have fun, Pony. :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. The Dark Side

**Enjoy! Geez... I've gotta find something else to say here!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- The Dark Side

We immediately ran back outside, only to be greeted by an army of Underworld Troops. I raised and loaded my bow, firing at one, depleting it immediately into a pile of hearts. I sighed. We could take the hearts, but they would go nowhere (Palutena would usually pick them up) and there was nothing we could use the hearts for (No buying weapons, no offerings, nothing.). So I left them there and continued firing at the other troops, leaving the hearts to just dissolve into thin air.

"I'm gonna go search for more enemies across town," I said as casually as I could muster. I walked off, my bow ready to slice through anything. I saw a splotch of black on the ground and I was about to slam my bow onto it, until I realized what-I mean who-it was.

"Dark Pit?" I put away my bow and ran up to him. He was laying on the ground, unconscious. "Dark Pit!" I tried to shake him awake, but it was as if he had eaten a Golden Apple from Super Paper Mario, with Black Apple to cure it. Then I also realized- Pit's soul was in a ring.

Meaning, Dark Pit would be unconscious until Pit returned, AKA 3 years.

"Oh... Crap..." I whispered. As if things couldn't get any more surprising, a Unfortunaetly familiar voice rang in my head.

_"And the black crow falls! What a shame." _I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Hades," I sighed. "How am I still able to hear you?"

_"Well, do you have anything to keep you from hearing me?" _He asked in return. I huffed. _"I just heard that Pretty Palutena was acting a bit... Strange, so I thought I'd drop by and ask you!"_

"You know exactly what's going on Hades," I growled.

_"My, my! You've caught me red-handed! You're almost as sharp as Professor Palutena, you know!" _I just rolled my eyes and ignored Hades and dragged Dark Pit's body to somewhere away from the middle of the town where he could be easily killed- In a dark alley. That probably wasn't any better than just laying around in the middle of the street.

_"You know, Cryssie, I've been thinking about something," _Hades said all of a sudden.

"Ugh. What?" I asked, exasperated.

_"It'd be no fun if your little 'quest for survival' was a walk in the park, would it? It's get awfully boring."_

"Where is this going at?"

_"I thought I'd help spice up your journey a little. How 'bout it?"_

"You mean try to KILL US?!" This scalded a couple people to look at me strangely.

_"Well... I am The Lord of the Underworld, am I not?"_

"Oh crap..." Remind me to be extra careful these three years.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Thanks.**

**AnimeAngel- I love Hades too. His voice is awesome and everything he says is a gem. XP**

**1lyndon- Yep. They just left the unconscious Pit there. I'm sure Palutena extracted him or something. *lazy writer at their finest***

**Pitta- Nope! At least not yet...**

**Next time- Hades's "spice" kicks into action!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Sugar, spice, and everything trolly

**My new profile pic though. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Sugar, spice, and everything trolly

As soon as I hid Dark Pit in the safest place in the alley possible (which frankly wasn't that safe), I rejoined the others, still fighting and on the lookout for Underworld Troops or Pit's Body.

"Anything special happen?" Josh asked me as I walked back I . I shrugged casually.

"Meh, the usuals- Killed some Underworld Troops, explored the city, dragged Dark Pit's unconscious body into a dark alley, and I met up with Hades again. Y'know, the usuals."

"Oh, OK, because- Wait, WHAT?!" Josh exclaimed. "Repeat the last thing you said."

"Y'know, the usuals?" I repeated, a little confused even though I knew where this was going.

"Before that." Josh said.

"I met up with Hades again? Your point? Is this out of your norm?" I asked. I don't get what he's so shocked about. He should of seen this coming.

"My point is that Hades is back!" Josh cried, eyes widening.

_"Technically, Roselin, I was never really 'gone'. Sheesh, five chapters in a new story and I'm basically forgotten!" _Hades corrected, his voice appearing in our heads again.

"Ugh, could you do the intro without the fourth-wall break?" Angie asked.

"Oh, come on!" Josh growled, slapping a hand over his face.

"Who are you talking to?" Gaol asked, raising an eyebrow at Josh as if he were crazy.

"I forgot you couldn't hear him... Lucky you..." Josh mumbled under his breath. "Uh... No one! Just talking to myself!" He lied lamely. Gaol shrugged and went back to fighting.

_"I did say I would spice up your little adventure, and here I am!" _Hades proclaimed proudly.

"Yay..." Angie muttered. "Could you do us a favor and leave?"

_"Hm... That's one too many times you've asked me that, Bunny. You should know the answer by now." _Angie sighed. It was no, unfortuanetely.

"Look, we're in the middle of something here. Can it wait?" I groaned.

_"Shame. You three are always busy. Besides, I don't recall you complaining a couple of minutes ago when you dragged Pittooey into an alley, Cryssie. But a promise is a promise! And right now, it would be terrible to be you. Have fun!" _I heard a little snap in my head, and then I immediately fell unconscious into Josh's arms. Too bad he fell unconscious quickly after, and we both crashed to the ground.

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- Ah, you have no idea how hard I laughed at your review. Hades really needs to go home/to hell. XD**

**AnimeAngel- Oh, the Reset Bomb Depot... Thanks to Hades's scenes in that level I've started shipping Haridi. :3 Thanks for the compliment about last chapter and I'm glad I made you laugh. :D**

**X-ray99- Amen, brother. **

**Ponythekidrs- Oooook then... **

**1lyndon- Yay! I'm not alone! (Woohoo!)**

**Next time- The outcome of whatever Hades did!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Rematch time!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Rematch time!

"Ugh..." I groaned. I opened my eyes, my face buried in a pile of grass. "Hm? Magnus? Gaol?" I looked around. The three of us were in an open field, Magnus and Gaol both nowhere to be seen. "Where are we?" Josh slowly woke up, and Angie followed.

"Wha...?" Angie asked, sitting up, her hair in a mess with grass tangled in her hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Josh mumbled. He rubbed his head. "Ugh... Anyone else feel a shooting pain in their head?" I shook my head. "Ooook..."

"Why are we in the middle of a random field?" I asked. "Why would Hades bring us here?" Before anyone could answer, a black arrow whizzed past my head, plunging into the ground. "Huh?!" I looked up, only to see Pit's Body, the Darkness Bow in hand this time around, another arrow ready to fire at us. So that's why Hades brought us here- So Pit's Body could hunt us down and kill us. I narrowed my eyes and leapt to my feet, readying my bow.

"Let's dance," I growled. I fired an arrow at him, but thanks to its lousy range Pit swerved to the side and dodged my golden arrow. He turned to face Angie, still sitting on her butt, scrambling to grab her Rose Staff, and aimed another black arrow at her.

"Woah!" She yelped, rolling out of he way, more grass getting stuck in her hair. The arrow hit right next to her in the ground. Josh's eyes widened and he rose to his feet, raising his claws steadily, not wanting to strain his arm. I jumped up and striked my bow at Pit, but he blocked it with his Darkness Bow. _Dangit! I forgot the Darkness Bow has good melee stats! _He pushed against my bow and disarmed me, my Crystal Bow being shoved out of my hand. Then, he loaded another arrow and placed it at my chest. _This seems all too familiar for my comforts... _Following my insane instincts, I then swiftly lifted my leg up, kicking him in the chin, causing him to drop his bow to the ground. Bending down and grabbing his bow, I slammed it against his head, knocking him out for the second time. He crumpled to the ground, my breath heavy.

_"So, did you like my little surprise for you?" _I groaned.

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- Moral of story- Don't trust Josh!**

**AnimeAngel- Hoped this was satisfying enough! I felt like it wasn't...**

**Ponythekidrs- So being seperated from Magnus, Gaol, and the rest of the city, waking up in the middle of some random field, and ending up re-fighting Pit's Body isn't enough "spice"? ... Yeah, you're right.**

**Next time- Chat time with Hades!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. The beginning of frustration

**No boring summer stuff for me today, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- The beginning of frustration

"You did this!" Josh growled, pointing and looking angrily at the sky.

_"Technically, Roselin, I'm down here." _Josh rolled his eyes and placed his finger back down. _"Besides, this surprises you because...?"_

"Why _did_ you do this?" He asked.

_"Well, I promised spice, and here it is!"_

"This wasn't spice. All you did was black us out for a day or so, teleport us to another area, and then have us fight Pit's Body again," I protested. "And he was fairly easy to beat. So that was pretty underwhelming."

_"Oh, my bad. I haven't had my daily dose of souls today." _

"Wait, did he just say souls...?" Angie mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" I asked Hades.

_"Nothing." _I sighed and rolled my eyes. He wasn't spilling anything anytime soon.

"C'mon guys, let's head back," I said, starting to walk.

_"Oh, good luck with that."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

_"It just takes a couple months time to get back where you were, give or take a week or two. That is if you don't get lost."_

"WHAT?!" Angie cried, her eyes bugging out. "What-" She let out a growl of frustration. "HADEEEEES!" She kicked the ground in fustration.

"I really hope we run into someone on our way back," I muttered, my eyes growing weary. "'Cause we've got a long way to go. We better start walking before Pit's Body wakes up and we have to waste our energy fighting him again."

"Great..." Josh sighed. "Let's go." Angie huffed and walked with us, still ticked off by Hades. I sighed again. All of this better be worth it. It really better be, or I'm probably gonna lose it before the day even ends.

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- I fixed that typo. Stupid, messed up autocorrect! You wouldn't believe how weird this autocorrect gets.**

**X-ray99- Yeah, I like the Darkness Bow. It's a pretty cool weapon and it's stats are pretty nice.**

**Ponythekidrs- All was noted in this chapter. **

**1lyndon- Yeah, Pit's Body is pretty easy to beat, but he's pretty resilient. Once he falls, he gets back up.**

**Pitta- LOL, just imagine texting Hades on your phone. That would be hilarious.**

**Next time- Unexpected help!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. FOOOOOOD!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- FOOOOOD?!

_A couple hours later..._

The three of us trudged through the never-ending field, and it was starting to get dark. We could of just used our wings and flown, but I didn't want to take the chance of getting us even more lost.

"Crystal, I'm hungry," Angie whined all of a sudden.

"And I'm not your-" I stopped myself from saying "mother". That was a little bit of a sensitive topic. "Cook."

"But how are we gonna find food? Play cow and eat the grass?" She asked.

"Probably, if we have to," I shrugged. Angie sighed, and squinted into the distance at something. Her eyes lit up.

"Is that... FOOD?!" She squealed, running up to the food on the ground. She picked them up.

"Angie, wait!" I cried. "What if it's a trap?" She shrugged in response and took a bite into an apple.

"Mmm, it's good! It's just like the food Palutena used to send to us! It 's tasty and it fills ya up!" Angie said. "I'm pretty sure it's not dangerous."

"Like food Palutena would send to us?" Josh questioned. "Why would Palutena be sending us food? Doesn't she want us dead?"

_"That's because she's not helping you," _A familiar, high-pitched voice answered for Josh. Angie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"VIRIDI?!" She yelped. "Why are you helping us? I thought you hated us as well!"

_"I don't hate you. You're an irritating little nat, but I don't hate you. Besides, someone's gotta keep you alive! My entire planet is at stake!" _

"Then can you send us back to where we were? Please?" Angie begged.

_"Who said anything about helping? I'm just planning to keep you alive by sending you three the necessities to live. That's all." _Angie huffed.

"So I guess showing us the way back is also out of the question?" She asked.

_"Pretty much. You do realize I can just cut the food plan for you?'_

"Um... Please don't!" Angie exclaimed.

_"That's what I thought. Now eat up and make some use of yourselves before I change my mind." _I sighed and ate a bunch of grapes. I'm not exactly sure if Viridi helping us is necessarily a good thing or not.

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- Yeah, I don't like autocorrect that much, but it is useful sometimes. But this autocorrect is pretty messed up. And there's Viridi for ya.**

**blee7442- Thank you and it's OK. What matters is that you enjoyed it. :)**

**Pitta- There's Viridi for ya, and I'm pretty sure these three years got even more crappier.**

**Ponythekidrs- Indeed it will.**

**I'm gonna do the first fic recommendation in quite a while, and that goes to Pitta's one-shot called Life and Death. It's a Haridi one-shot, so if you're a fan of that couple, check it out. I'm a fan of it!**

**Next time- Sightseeing!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip **


	10. I am NOT a crow!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- I am NOT a crow!

The next day, we woke up and got back to our feet. It was morning, and the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, no clouds in sight. I would've expected the sky to be grey and dreary, since Palutena was evil now.

"So that's one day down, a million more days to go?" Angie asked, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed.

"Seems like it," I replied. Viridi hasn't said anything since she gave us the food, so looks like we were in our own today. At least, until Viridi decided to give us more food. She apparently was a vegetarian, since we got all-healthy, 100% organic, fruits and vegetables.

"Hey, look!" Angie all of a sudden exclaimed, pointing in the sky. A streak of black flew above us.

"... Is that a crow?" Josh asked, squinting at it. "What's so special about a crow?" A ball of energy then came flying at Josh, hitting the ground just in front of him, causing a small explosion. The streak of black landed in front of Josh and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt.

"I. Am. Not. A. Crow," A familiar voice growled. "Last time someone called me that, well let's just say he was one swood guy (LOL JonTron reference :P)." Josh's eyes widened.

"D-Dark Crystal?!" He yelped. She let go of his shirt.

"That's better."

"What are you doing here, Twostal?" Angie asked. Dark Crystal glared at her.

"Since when was it a crime to fly freely?" She retorted.

"Eh," Angie shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, I heard your little Goddess of Light has gone... Dark?" She taunted a little, smirking. She glanced at the sky. "Perfect weather for the occasion, wouldn't ya say?"

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered.

"Well, with Pittoo out of commission, how 'bout I tag along for a bit?" She asked. "What do ya say, Cryssie?" She glanced at me, smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure, I guess? I'm sure Viridi wouldn't mind," I answered, hoping to get a response or something. Nothing. I'm gonna take that as a yes. Dark Crystal beamed at me.

"Ok, then let's go!" She said gleefully and walked off. I raised an eyebrow at her. What exactly was she up to?

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- No problemo!**

**AnimeAngel- Yeah, Viridi can't do without her attitude. :P**

**X-ray99- Probably pretty dang good.**

**Ponythekidrs- For someone who just got... Ah... Killed, in another fic, yes, yes she is.**

**blee7442- She really isn't up to anything, she just wants her planet to be safe and the only ones who can really help are Crystal, Josh, and Angie.**

**Next time- Clash of Gods! AKA them just arguing in the Angels' heads!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. The gang's all here

**I've got a new poll on my profile! Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- The gang's all here

"So, anything noticeable happen to you guys?" Dark Crystal asked, eyes wide with curiosity. I wonder why she was so happy and cheerful...

"Ok, what is with you?" Angie snapped, whacking her in the back of her head. "Why are you acting so nice and bubbly suddenly? Did you get hit upside the head or something?" Dark Crystal rolled her eyes and huffed, rubbing her head.

"Fine," She scowled. "So you know if Crystal dies, it's the end to me as well, right?" Angie nodded, raising an eyebrow. "I'm planning to keep her alive, so I don't end up dying either."

"That's it?" Angie said afterwards. "Is that your only reason for helping us all the time?!"

"Pretty much," She shrugged. "I was hoping you wouldn't kill me for tagging along, so I decided to act all happy-go-lucky. You do realize I don't wanna die, right?"

_"Hm? What's this? Another soul has tagged along? How could I be so careless and have missed it?" _Hades's voice popped in our heads again.

"Ok, why didn't anyone tell me _he _would be here? I wouldn't have stayed if _he_ decided to show up," Dark Crystal scowled.

_"Hey, I'm right here you know, Twostal! Looks like no one ever taught you your manners. It's not nice to talk rudely behind someone's back."_

_"Yes, yes, it sure is a shame **Hades**."_ Viridi's voice also entered our heads as well.

"Oh, great, she's here as well!" Dark Crystal groaned.

_"Hey! Learn some respect, will you?!" _Viridi snapped at her.

_"Hmm... So we finally agree on something, rosebud," _Hades mused.

_"Ugh, don't call me that **Hades**__," _She spat.

_"What, don't like my little nicknames?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I DON'T!"_

_"Hmph. Well that's not very nice. Could of let it down a little lightly."_

_"I don't care!"_

"Soooo... I think we should get going..." I decided, ignoring the two Gods arguing in our heads, although it was kind of hard to.

"Agreed." The four of us started to walk again, still trying to block them out. "Anyone happen to have any God-Proof earplugs with them?"

"Nope."

"Dangit..."

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Shhhh... This takes place in the past. The nickname "Twit" doesn't exist yet.**

**AnimeAngel- Well now you know!**

**Pitta- Kinda indeed.**

**blee7442- If you were just thinking Hades and Viridi just constantly arguing, then yes, you would be correct. But I don't think that's what you had in mind.**

**Sorry if there's not much happening except walking and talking, I swear next chapter they'll actually get somewhere.**

**Next time- They get somewhere!**

**See ya! **

**-Mudkip**


	12. Home, deadly home

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Home, deadly home

After months of walking, arguing (by Viridi and Hades), and irritating obstacles, we finally got back to what seemed like our home. Or at least, the place we started out, as well as where Magnus and Gaol were. Surprisingly, the walk back was easy, it was basically just walking and eating food. maybe because Viridi might have been contradicting Hades's powers so it would have no affect on us. So the biggest problem was probably the weather.

"Ah... It's good to be back!" Angie cheered. She then collapsed to the ground, falling on her face, exhausted from all the walking. I would've collapsed as well, but my legs felt more like stuff toothpicks than jello sludge.

_"Congratulations guys, you made it back," _Viridi said, clearly bored and tired.

"And I feel like I'm gonna die any minute now!" Josh groaned.

"And I was gonna die if Viridi and Hades's squabbling kept up!" Dark Crystal snapped, rubbing at her ears.

"Will you guys-" A white arrow whizzed past my head before I could finish, and plenty other arrows followed afterwards.

"Woah!" I yelped and barrel-rolled out of the way. "Where are all these arrows coming from?!"

"Uh... There?" Angie asked an pointed to a troop of Centurions, a troop of small, armored, winged men.

"C-Centurions?!" Josh yelped. "What are _they_ doing here?!"

"Oh crap..." I muttered. "During the months we were gone... No wonder why Palutena didn't try to mess with us during the last few months..."

"What?" Josh asked, dodging an arrow. "What does that all mean?"

"She's been preparing her troops... To attack humankind!" I exclaimed.

After a full year, the real invasion has begun.

Well played, Palutena, well played.

**Review Replies-**

**blee7442- Oh, ok then. I was thinking that you might have something more action-packed in mind.**

**AnimeAngel- I know, I freaking love Hades so much. :3**

**Ponythekidrs- Well, the journey's already over. But God-Proof earplugs need to be a thing.**

**Pitta- I know, right? I love Haridi so much. :D**

**So, a full year has passed already! That means, next chapter, it'll be a different point of view! Josh's!**

**Next time- The fighting resumes!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Leave it to her

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- Leave it to her

**Josh's POV**

"Oh crap... We're screwed!" I muttered, eyes widening.. These were Palutena's troops we were dealing with!

"Um... As much as I enjoy your company... I really have to go!" Dark Crystal exclaimed. "So... Gotta-go-bye-have-fun-don't-die!" And with that, she flapped her wings and zoomed far off. Angie's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"Wha- TWOSTAL GET YOUR SLY ASS BACK HERE YOU BACKSATBBING LITTLE BI-" Crystal held her back before she could fly after Dark Crystal as Angie launched into a mad cussing spree.

"Guys? Uh... We have bigger problems than Twostal ditching us..." I whimpered. Crystal dropped her grip on Angie and her eyes widened. She turned around and gasped at the big, burly, winged man covered in chains, with an anime Palutena tattoo on one of his arms. Also, not to mention the troop of Centurions behind him. It growled at and smashed one of his fists at us, sending rumbles through the ground.

"Woah!" Angie yelped and fell to the ground, landing on her butt. Crystal pulled out her Crystal Bow, gripping onto it tightly.

"Leave it to me," She smirked, loading an arrow.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Crys-" Before I could even finish, she immediately started slashing, striking, and firing at each and every one of the Centurions, swiftly dodging the Centurion Strongarm. After defeating all the Centurions, she took on the Centurion Strongarm, beating it within about seven or so blows from several of her arrows. Every single one of the fallen troops transformed into a pile of hearts.

"Woah..." Angie admired, grinning.

"I love her so much..." i whispered, smiling like an idiot.

"What was that?" Angie asked, smirking at me. I blinked, snapping myself out of my trance.

"Oh... Nothing!" I lied, blushing furiously. Crystal walked up to us, her bow strapped around her back, dusting off her hands in satisfaction.

"Told ya I could do it!" She proclaimed proudly.

"That was awesome, Crystal," I said.

"Aw, thanks! I know it was," She replied and stood up on her toes, pecking me on the cheek. My face felt like it was going to set on fire from the burning sensation going on in my cheeks.

"S-So... What now?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"We have to find Magnus or Gaol again, hopefully both," She decided. "C'mon, let's go before more of Palutena's troops come back. You know she can revive them whenever she wants, right?" I nodded.

"You're right," I agreed. "Let's go." We walked into the town, hoping to regroup with some old friends... Well, more like allies...

**Review Replies!**

**blee7442- Yep, and this is only the only the beginning...**

**AnimeAngel- That's the magic of time skips. Never thought anyone would say "Poor Hades"...**

**Ponythekidrs- Damn them indeed.**

**Pitta- Joshie... Yoshi... Yeah, it kinda does!**

**Next time- Re-regrouping!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. The Angel Faces are back!

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- The Angel Faces are back!

We roamed around the city, trying our best to avoid any of Palutena's Troops.

"Huh... I wonder if Palutena's Troops are attacking anywhere else..." Crystal mumbled to herself. "Probably so... She wouldn't just attack in one city."

"Hey look! It's Magnus!" Angie exclaimed, pointing to the burly man with the giant sword. Yep, that was Magnus alright. She bounded up to him. "Hi Magnus!" Magnus took out a Centurion before even looking at us.

"Hm? Where've ya been, Angel Faces?" Magnus asked us as a greeting. "It's been almost a year!"

"Hades," Crystal muttered under her breathe.

"Who?" He asked. Apparently he doesn't know who Hades is... Lucky him.

"Ah, no one," She replied, waving her hand in dismissal. Before Magnus could say anything else, Crystal sliced through yet another Centurion.

"So, ya want our help or not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. These guys just keep coming and coming anyways," He grunted in response. "You think she'd run out of 'em soon!"

"Oh, don't count on it," Angie said nonchalantly. "She'll just keep reviving them over and over again."

"Wait, what?"

"Uh... There's just a lot of them!" I interrupted, before Angie could repeat what she actually said. "Say, where's Gaol?"

"Somewhere around town," Magnus answered. "She's fighting as usual. So I'm guessing your Goddess is still crazy?" I readied my claws, the two bright blue beams springing up.

"Pretty much," I agreed. "Who knows how long it'll take before something major happens."

"Eh, two years or so," Crystal said simply.

"Wait, what?" Magnus and I asked at the same time. He apparently doesn't know much about the Gods...

"Nothing. Let's get back to fighting! We've gotta make up for lost time!" Crystal declared, raising her bow in the air.

Ah, I love her.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Yeah... Except hearts are currency in this world... And food is health... But yeah, that's how it works!**

**AnimeAngel- Angie doesn't like Dark Crystal, and the feeling is mutual. :3 So, yeah.**

**Pitta- Until she grows a heart, yeah, you can trust her too much.**

**Expect a lot of "I love her" when Josh is telling the story.**

**Next time- The "Underworlders" join the mix again! Great...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. Familiar ol' foes

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- Familiar ol' foes

_"Boring!" _Was the first word that rang out in my head. The voice belonged to Hades. I groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is all of this chaos and destruction not enough for you?" Crystal snapped, waving her hand around the town, swarmed with Palutena's Troops attacking every living thing around.

_"Sure, it was fun in the beginning, but now it's starting to get a little boring."_

"Should we get the explosives?" Angie asked dully.

_"Perhaps I'll take care of this. Come on out, boys!" _

"Huh? What does that-" Before I could finish, a ball of energy landed in front of me, blowing me back, for the second time that day. "Woah! Not again!"

"Hey, what was that?" Angie asked. She looked behind her and gasped. "Oh no..."

"Ugh... What?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"SONIC '06 REMAKES!" She screamed.

"... What?"

"Underworld Troops, silly!" She corrected. I heard a loud "AW, COME ON!" far off in the town.

"Oh..." I replied sheepishly.

"On all serious notes, WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" Crystal yelped.

_"I brought them here! Duh!"_

"Why would you do that?!" I asked.

_"Because I was bored."_

"No, you just don't care about anyone except when they're miserable, thanks to you!" Crystal snapped.

_"Meh. That too."_

"Not to interrupt this riveting conversation, but more Underworld Troops are coming!" Angie exclaimed, firing at a Monoeye. "Ugh, why did Twostal have to ditch us?!"

"No time to debate about that! Let's head in and fight!" Crystal growled, equipping her bow and loading an arrow.

"Uh... Right!" I agreed, readying my claws and slicing at a Mik. Maybe the remaining two years won't be so bad...

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- That's what Crystal gets when she's played Kid Icarus like over 5 times. :P**

**blee7442- Yeah... I'm sure I'll figure something out.**

**AnimeAngel- Hehe, yes, yes he does.**

**TwoFatNinjas- Technically, you reviewed via PM, but I'll reply anyways. Thank you so much! It really meant a lot to me. I'm touched. :)**

**Ponythekidrs- Indeed she is.**

**X-ray99- I can imagine his reaction would be pretty funny. XP**

**Next time- MORE FIGHTING! And some resting, but MORE FIGHTING!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	16. Nightfall

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Nightfall

Time certainly flies when you're too busy fighting. I didn't even notice that the sun was setting until Angie said-

"Oh, wow! The sky looks gorgeous right now!" I turned to look at Angie.

"What's so pretty about a blue- Oh." Then I realized it was dusk.

"I think we should find a place to rest now, so we don't end up wearing ourselves out," Crystal suggested. "Just to be on the safe side, we could take watches during the night so we don't get murdered in our sleep." Angie shrugged.

"Fair enough," She agreed. "Where should we go?"

"Probably just outside of the town," Crystal said. "I'm not sure if people would like it if three, random, winged strangers just barged into their house, demanding shelter and food. And Magnus doesn't exactly seem in the mood, and probably couldn't support us for the next two years."

"Then outside the town it is!" Angie declared and starting walking to the nearest exit of the town.

"C'mon, Josh," Crystal told me. "We can't waste any time."

"Oh, uh, right," I said awkwardly, starting to walk as well, putting away my claws. We walked out of the town and settled down under a large tree.

"Wait, what about the food part?" I asked. I certainly didn't want to starve to death. That would suck.

_"Don't worry, I'm still taking care of that." _Viridi dropped healthy yet plentiful amounts food to the ground, and we quickly scarfed it up.

"How 'bout I take first watch? You two seem pretty tired," Angie offered after we finished all the food. I nodded and layed against the soft grass, closing my eyes. I sighed. Today's been a pretty eventful day, and I was ready to pass out and sleep the rest of the time left we had to be on the run away.

"G'night..." I mumbled lazily, quickly falling asleep.

**Review Replies!**

**blee7442- Yeah, he did. I can just imagine Hades laughing at him when he said that.**

**AnimeAngel- Yeah, I can never get enough of Hades and the gem of a mouth he has. :3**

**Pitta- FIGHTING! YAY! :D**

**Ponythekidrs- Since when has reasoning with any God or Goddess ever worked? That's what I thought.**

**Next time- Watch duty with Josh!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Starry Night

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Starry Night

I felt a hand lightly nudging me, waking me up.

"Hm?" I mumbled and lazily opened my eyes.

"It's your turn to keep watch," A voice said.

"Oh, right, Crystal." I got to her feet, rubbing my head, still a little drowsy.

"I can stay with you if you want," She offered. "I really couldn't get much sleep either way."

"Sure," I agreed. I almost said _"I'd love it."_ but I didn't really want to sound all lovesick or whatever. Sure, I was, but still...

Anyways, I equipped my Beam Claws, and leaned my back against the tree, watching the night sky filled with bright stars. Crystal smiled and giggled at me lightly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Did Angie draw on my face while we were asleep?" I asked, rubbing my face. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Nah, it's just that your hair is like covered in grass," She laughed, dusting her hand over my hair. Bits of grass fell out.

"Oh," Was all I said.

"So, whaddya wanna talk about?" She asked.

"I dunno," I answered. "You think we'll survive?"

"'Course we will! It's not like the author's gonna kill us off anytime soon," Crystal said. "Besides, I've been on the run before. It's not like this is new for me or anything."

"Oh, yeah..." I laughed uneasily. "What exactly were you and Angie doing in the middle of the street again?"

"We were on the run," She answered simply. "We were like The Runaway Five Minus Three." She grinned at me and place her head against my chest. "Plus one." My cheeks flushed a little. Ok, a lot.

"Heh, kinda like The Runaway Guys," I said, thinking about that YouTube channel Angie always obsessed about. She nodded as stifled a loud yawn (Is it weird that I yawned while writing this?).

"Get some rest," I told her. "I'm gonna stay on watch anyways." Before she could answer, her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep against my chest. I smiled, getting a little sleepy myself as I fell asleep as well.

**Thought I'd put in some Crystal and Josh moments. Considering what happens...**

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- Yeah, food falling out of the sky without getting crushed is awesome. :3**

**blee7442- Thanks! Glad ya liked it!**

**Pitta- Ya don't say? XP**

**Ponythekidrs- You do realize Josh said that, right?**

**X-ray99- That's also how I think of it. :P Yeah, hopefully Josh realizes that "continuous fire" exists.**

**Next time- Embarassment! **

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. Rude awakening

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 18- Rude awakening

The two of us were fast asleep, sleeping peacefully until...

_"Good morning!" _Hades's voice cheered in my head. I yelped and woke up, startled.

"Hey!" Crystal exclaimed, jolting up, awake as well. She glared at the ground. "What gives?"

_"I said, good morning!" _Hades repeated, still sounding as cheery and tearing as usual. _"Boy, what a night!" _Angie was still sound asleep for some reason, despite Hades interrupting both mine and Crystal's. Lucky her.

"Should I wake up Angie?" Crystal asked.

_"You're no fun. Just five minutes ago you two were snuggling like lovebirds and now you're-"_

"Agh! S-Shut up!" Crystal stammered, cheeks flushing a little.

_"Aw, that's too cute. You're blushing!"_

"Argh, why don't God-Proof earplugs exist?!" She scowled, trying to cover her ears. Obviously, it had no effect, since Hades's voice was in their heads.

_"Because it's rude to ignore someone who's trying to talk to you." _Crystal glared and made a small snarling sound but eventually calmed down.

"I'm... Going... To wake up Angie," I said, walking over to the still asleep Angie. I shook her lightly, but she wouldn't wake up. I nudged her a little harder, but still nothing.

"Here," Crystal said, handing me a bucket filled with cold water.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked her. She shrugged in return. I shrugged as well and took it, splashing it over her.

"Gah!" She shrieked, waking up as well. "W-What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Crystal replied. "C'mon, we have to head into the city and we can't wait for sleepyheads like you to wake up." Angie huffed and stood up, shivering.

"I-If I die from hypothermia it's all your fault!" She snapped.

"If you don't, then good for you!" Was all she said in response, walking into the city, me following her. Angie huffed again and followed me, soaking wet. I couldn't help but grin just a little. Even though Angie was soaking wet and shivering, I couldn't help but think it was pretty chuckle-worthy.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Ooooook...? Continuing on...**

**Pitta- *insert dramatic music* OoO**

**Next time- Something! Literally, I have no plans for next chapter. I'll probably figure something out... Probably...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	19. What now?

**Adding the fact I have like two other fics going on and I had little to no ideas for this chapter, I'm just making this up as I go. ^.^' Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 19- What now?

We headed back into town, both plenty of Underworld and Palutena's Troops still about, despite it being early in the morning. Geez, if they were ready to fight this early in the morning, they must have been full of energy! Did they even need to sleep? Or rest? Or anything, really?

"What happened to her?" Magnus asked as we met up with him, pointing at Angie, still sopping wet and shivering. Crystal just shrugged casually.

"She wouldn't wake up, so we dumped a bucket of water on her," She replied, no emotion in her voice.

"Understatement much?" Angie grumbled, shivering a little.

"Not really, no." Crystal rolled her eyes as she said that while Angie growled and huffed, crossing her arms. She ignored Angie's anger and pulled out her Crystal Bow. "Anyways, let's get fighting!"

"Is that basically it? Just fighting every single day until something actually happens that puts us back on track?" I asked. I really didn't want for that to last for the next year or so. Crystal shrugged again, this time a little less half-hearted.

"Until the author decides otherwise, yes."

"What author?

_"You know, it doesn't have to be that way."_

"Shut up, Hades," Crystal growled.

_"Rude, much?"_

"I said, shut up!" She repeated, glaring. "I'm heading off. I'll meet you guys later, OK" I nodded, and Crystal walked off deeper into the town.

"I'm tagging along with you," Angie snarled, following me as I went elsewhere into the town. I sighed. Oh, greaaaaat...

**Review Replies!**

**X-ray99- Wait, lava in chapter 5? Eh, I don't really remember what I write anyways...**

**Nalu- OMG you like them too! I have found another one! Yay! :D**

**Ponythekidrs- Shit someone found out! *sounds the alarm***

**Pitta- Hmm... *tries it out* Nope, nothing.**

**Next time- Hades ruins something... Again!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	20. Switched

**Wow! Updated all my fics today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 20- Switched

_"So, Roselin, you were concerned that you would have to spending your days fighting for the rest of your lives or something?" _Hades asked me.

"Uh... Yeah...?" I replied uncertainly.

_"And I mentioned that I could change that?"_

"Your point...?" I responded, still having a questioning tone in my voice. "I'm perfectly fine without your help."

"Quoting the help part..." Angie mumbled under her breath.

_"Be that way. I'll postpone it."_

"Postponed?!" I yelped.

_"What was that? Did you say something?"_

"Nothing..." I sighed. I'd better get back to fighting...

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Hey, Crystal," I greeted when the sun started to set again. "Should we head back to our camp of some sorts?"

"Sure," She agreed and we walked back to the large tree we considered shelter. Viridi sent down more food, we ate it up, and basically everything was the same as yesterday.

Until, of course, the next morning when we woke up...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a sleeping Angie and me-

Wait, why was I still asleep?! Why was I able to see my own body?! I looked down at myself, and found myself... In Crystal's body. My eyes and mouth widened.

"HOLY SH*T!" I screamed, waking the others up.

"Ugh... Wha... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Crystal's voice came out of Angie's mouth.

"Am I... Josh?!" Angie yelped, her voice coming out of my body. "And how come Crystal's the only one who didn't get her gender switched?"

"Being in your body ain't exactly a prize, Angie," Crystal mumbled. "Can I have my body back now?"

_"How about... No?" _Hades suggested.

"You did this?!" I growled.

_"You're still surprised?"_

"Uh... Viridi? Help? Please?" I begged.

_"Hehe, I'm kind of enjoying this! Sorry, but you're on your own for now!" _Viridi responded, chuckling.

"Gee, thanks," Angie muttered sarcastically.

_"You're welcome!" _Angie scowled, which looked weird seeing my face scowl. Heck, things were gonna get really weird from here...

**Review Reply!**

**Ponythekidrs- Fourth wall breaking, fourth wall breaking everywhere...**

**Seriously, that's the only review I got. But that's OK! ^.^**

**Next time- Adjusting!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. Mockery and insults

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 21- Mockery and insults

"Ok, so we've got to adjust to being... Inside each other's bodies," Crystal said, a little uncomfortable with the term. "Our weapons that we normally use don't exactly fit our bodies."

"We can't exactly let people know that our bodies got switched," I also added.

"Nah, I'm sure people would be fine," Angie shrugged, but Crystal glared at her.

"No, they would be extremely weirded out and put us in mental asylums!" She growled. "We're gonna have to try to at least act like each other."

"So I have to act like I'm head over heels with her- technically him?" Angie asked, pointing to me. My cheeks flushed. I'd forgotten I was in Crystal's body.

"Sure," Crystal said flatly. "I think I've got my 'Angie Act' ready." She cleared her throat and her eyes perked up and a fake smile grew on her face. "Hi! I'm Angie, a make-up wearing, pun-obsessed fangirl, in love with a YouTuber, even though he's like seven years older than me!" She had the same tone of perkiness as Angie, but obviously there was a hint of sarcasm and hate in her voice, so you could still tell it was Crystal.

"Impressive," Angie said happily, clapping her hands.

"Did I also mention I'm oblivious?" Crystal added, still acting like Angie. Angie frowned.

"Hey!"

"It's true." Angie opened her mouth to say something, but I cleared my throat, interrupting her.

"Ahem," I said. "I don't exactly think this is gonna work. We should probably stay out of the town, away from any people, until Viridi or some other friendly force decides to switch us back." Crystal nodded.

"That's probably a better idea, since if I keep acting like Angie, she's gonna kill me with your Beam Claws," She agreed. I sighed in relief.

"So, where do we start now?" I asked, adjusting the hat on my hat, still feeling a little awkward. I could just imagine Viridi and Hades laughing at us in unison, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Simple," Crystal replied, grinning. "We just follow your plan."

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- WOOO!**

**blee7442- Maaaaaaaybeeee... Maybe not...**

**X-ray99- I know, right? And now I see what you mean by "Chapter 5".**

**Pitta- Mind swaps! Yay!**

**Next time- Taunting!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	22. Struggling to adjust

**HAPPY 'MERICA DAY! I mean... Happy 4th of July, all you Americans! :D Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 22- Struggling to adjust

"Um... Yeah. Where do we start?" I asked.

"Adjust to our weapons, I guess," Crystal stated. She picked up her Crystal Bow and tossed it at me, me barely catching it.

"Can't we just use the weapons we used back when we were in our normal bodies?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure your Beam Claws don't fit so well on my body," Crystal responded.

"I don't mind!" Angie chirped happily, clawing at the air and firing a continuos laser out of them.

"Wait, that exists?" I asked. Angie stared at me.

"You didn't know continuous fire existed, and is one of the main reasons why people choose it for online play?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"What's continuous fire?" I asked. Angie's face (technically my face) turned red and he burst out laughing.

"LOL NOOB!" She yelled in midst of her laughter.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess!" I snapped, clenching my teeth. "I've never actually played Kid Icarus Uprising, much less know what each weapon does!"

"That's what I did," Angie shrugged.

"Oh yeah, then you bought a copy and GOT US TRAPPED IN THIS VIDEO GAME!" I snarled, yelling at the end. Angie glared at me.

"How would I know that copy was defective and had magical powers to trap us in a video game?!" She scowled. "Besides, if we never got sucked into this game, I bet you'd still be weeping in your own sorrows with your hopeless, never-ending love for Crystal!"

_"Popcorn, anyone?" _Hades asked.

_"I'll have some!" _How Hades and Viridi were able to share a bowl of popcorn, I don't know.

"At least I have a chance at love! You just obsess over some celebrity that you barely know!" I spat.

"Well-" Crystal got in between the two of us and pushed us apart.

"ENOUGH!" She screeched.

_"Aw... Just when it was getting good..."_

_"I'm disappointed."_

"At this rate, we're gonna slaughter each other before the end of this day!" She growled. "Why are you two arguing anyways?! Over some stupid thing that happened like TWO YEARS AGO?! Who cares if we're stuck here? I'd rather stay here than live in the hellhole of a world we used to live in!" My glare softened.

"I... I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"What he said," Angie agreed. "Let's just get back to adjusting to each other's bodies."

**Taunting? More like arguing!**

**Review Replies!**

**KaguTheGreat- Hai. :3 Thanks for stopping by and reviewing! Yeah, but Viridi and Hades are still pretty cute.**

**Ponythekidrs- Yes, yes it is.**

**Pitta- Yeah, but I guess it wouldn't be a "Romantic comedy". Just a comedy. But still, it would still be romantic between the two. Haridi forever! :D**

**Next time- Viridi gives in!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	23. Finally

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 23- Finally

Many weeks, maybe a month or two, had passed, and we had still not been switched back into our regular bodies. Luckily we had adjusted (a little) to being in each others' bodies, and life was actually pretty tolerable. We just hung outside several of the towns, destroying Underworld Troops and Palutena's Army. Surprisingly, Hades didn't mess with us either. I guess he was just satisfied with switching our bodies. Weird.

"Viridi?" Angie asked all of a sudden one day, leaning against a tree.

_"What is it?" _She responded exasperated, sighing.

"Mind switching our bodies back to normal?" Angie requested.

_"Why?"_

"Because," She answered flatly. Her voice perked up again. "Please?"

_"How about no?"_

"Please?" Angie asked again.

_"No."_

"Please?"

_"No!"_

"Pleeeease?"

_"I told you, no!"_

"Please-please-please-please-please?"

_"How many times do I have to say it? No!"_

"Why not? We're not struggling or miserable anymore. So what's the point of just staying like this forever?" Angie replied. Viridi stayed silent.

_"Didn't I already say I have no interest in helping you?"_ She said after a bit.

"So you're just going to leave us in different bodies forever?" Angie asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Pretty much!"_

"C'mon Viridi, please? We're basically the world's only hope, and we're probably not going to get anywhere in different bodies," Crystal pleaded.

_"Hm..."_

"One way or another, you're gonna end up being forced to help us. Might as well say yes," She added dully, crossing her arms.

_"Ugh, fine. Just hold on a sec."_ A tiny clicking sound was heard in our heads. I started to feel a little drowsy, and soon I fell to the ground unconscious.

Viridi better not have been lying to us.

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- Me too. :3**

**AnimeAngel- Yay you're back! :D**

**zackattack999- She's obsessed with Chuggaaconroy and TheRunawayGuys. Search 'em up if you don't know who they are. And replying to your review on my other fic, no, I don't like Mudkipz. In fact, I absolutely despise them and hope they all burn in the depths of hell.**

**Ponythekidrs- Problem? No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Next time- Back to normal!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	24. It worked!

**Soooo sorry for not uploading yesterday! I got a new sketchbook and I started sketching away and got lost in time. And I'm tired. *collapses to the ground* Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 24- It worked!

I woke up to find myself in a different place than I was when I was knocked out. I was sitting on the ground, my back leaning against a tree, instead of being collapsed on the grass, which was where I was before. I looked down at myself, and I sighed, seeing myself in my regular body, and not in Angie's or something. I smiled happily.

"We're back to our original bodies!" I cheered, causing Angie to wake up, and Crystal shoved her face out of the grass.

"Hey, you're right!" Angie exclaimed, looking down at herself and grinning as well. "Ah, it's great to be back!"

_"Ahem!" _Viridi interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks Viridi!" Angie thanked, grinning.

_"Hmph! That's more like it. And you're welcome! I was tempted to switch you into another different body again, but..."_

"I'd rather you not," Crystal said, a bit unamused. "But thanks for switching us to our normal bodies."

_"It better be worth it."_

"It will," She assured, standing up and brushing the grass out of her hair. "Anyways, we need to get back to the town. My bet is that we missed a LOT."

"Yeah. We probably have," I agreed.

"I mean for all we know, everyone could have died!" Angie said. "Or an army of Mudkipz could have taken over the town! Or-"

"Not helping, Angie!" Crystal snapped.

"Sheesh," Angie replied, giggling. "Anyways, let's go!" She skipped into the town, me shaking my head and walking after her. Hopefully nothing too much had changed when we were on "vacation"...

**Review Replies!**

**blee7442- Well, this happened. It's not much, but... Yeah.**

**X-ray99- I dunno. Maybe? *shrugs***

**AnimeAngel- Nope. No "let's be Hades" today!**

**NintenMagica- Thank you! I love TRG as well, and I'm glad you liked ****my story as well! Ironically, I'm watching them as I type this.**

**Ponythekidrs- Say, fuzzy pickles!**

**Pitta- Nah, that didn't happen. :P**

**KaguTheGreat- The answer to that is... LOGIC! :D**

**zackattack999- Alrighty then.**

**Since this is the end of the 24th chapter, we're now gonna switch to Angie's POV! This oughta be fun...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	25. So, what'd we miss?

**WOAH! OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you soooo much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 25- So, what'd we miss?

**Angie's POV**

We headed back into the town, and I was expecting some major changes or something, like if my Mudkip theory came true. That would be pretty funny. A little strange, but funny. Surprisingly, nothing much happened. Everything still looked the same. Sure, more people were probably dead, and there were probably more of Hades's Underworld Troops and some of Palutena's Army, but no buildings were on fire or some other crazy stuff.

"Huh! So nothing that much has changed!" I assumed, looking around again.

"I guess so. I'm off to go find Magnus," Crystal told us and walked off immediately. Well that was awfully sudden.

"Fine with me," I shrugged. "I'm just gonna walk around town. Who knows, maybe something big DID happen!"

"Mind if I tag along?" Josh asked. "I really don't have anything else to do." I shook my head and grinned.

"Nope!" I answered, starting to walk, Josh walking alongside with me.

* * *

Later that day, Crystal met up with the two of us again.

"Hey guys," She greeted coolly. I waved happily at her.

"Anything new happen?" Josh asked her.

"Nope," She answered, shaking her head. "Magnus said we didn't miss anything major. Then again, we were camping just outside of the town for the last couple months I guess we'd know if something big had happened. But he did seem curious on why we went missing. Again."

"Oh. You didn't tell him?" He replied. Crystal shook her head again.

"So I mean... What now?" I asked. She was about to answer me, but before she could, a blue orb of energy was hurtling to my back, causing Crystal's eyes to widen.

"A-Angie..." She whimpered.

"Huh?" Before I could react, a powerful blast hit me in the back, and I collapsed to the ground, gasping and groaning in immense pain. Crystal and Josh screamed, and they started to panic. Oh god... I feel like a just got impaled by a spear... Only a million times worse. I felt myself lifted off the ground just as my sight was fading. I was quickly losing consciousness, and I let out another groan of pain.

Was I about to die? Just when we got back in town again?

That would suck.

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- ChuggaaCheery? Hehe. Y'know, if you watch his LP of Kirby's Epic Yarn you can see why I named Angie "Angie".**

**AnimeAngel- Welp, things aren't so normal now! Totes has nothing to do with Hades. :P**

**NintenMagica- Nintendo Logic... Yeah, I need to put in a tidbit about how the three haven't aged for the past three years or so.**

**KaguTheGreat- CONGRATS FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER! WOO! TOTALLY NEGLECTING TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW! :D**

**Ponythekidrs- I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!**

**Next time- Recovery? Hopefully...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	26. Screams

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 26- Screams

I was half unconscious. The pain had blacked me out, yeah, but I could still hear and sense things. But all I really heard was screaming and yelling. I could also sense myself still being carried above ground. My back felt like it was burning with fire, and the rest of my body didn't feel so great either. I kinda wish I was completely knocked out.

"Someone! Help!" I could hear Crystal plead. Couldn't they just give me some of Viridi's magic apples or food or whatever that would immediately heal me? I guess she didn't feel like helping this time. Again.

Also, how would regular medical help heal me? They'd probably just wrap me in bandages and give me a spoonful of that disgusting Tylenol. Something tells me that wouldn't do diddly-squat. Why can't some friendly force just help us? They've just always gotta turn on us. Which sucks. A lot.

"Ungh..." I mumbled.

"Dont die, Angie! You just can't!" I could hear Crystal plead. Sheesh. This wasn't the apocalypse. But I did hurt a little. OK, a lot.

"What's wrong with her?" I could hear Magnus's gruff voice ask.

"Attack... Explosion... Angie... Hurt!" Josh gasped. Geez Josh, learn to speak properly, will ya?

Nothing else really important happened, except a lot of screaming, panic, and pain, until I felt something sharp being poked into my arm. Most likely a shot or something. I twitched in even more pain, before I blacked out completely.

* * *

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Where am I?" I looke around, only to see darkness. Ok, this was a little weird. "Hello? Somebody?" I called out. No response. Great. I got to my feet and wandered aimlessly.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud again. "Someone mind answering? Helloooo?"

"BOO!" An all too familiar face appeared in front of me, and I shrieked in surprise. Then my eyes narrowed and teeth grit at who it was.

"Hades."

**Review Replies!**

**Pitta- He has a Let's Play on Wind Waker? *checks playlists* Ooooh... I started on his LP of Super Paper Mario, so I don't really know... *laughs sheepishly***

**AnimeAngel- You bet it's not normal!**

**KaguTheGreat- Well, she's not kidnapped... If this counts... I guess...**

**Next time- A glimpse into the future!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	27. Intolerable talking

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 27- Intolerable talking

"What do you want, Hades?" I snarled. "And where am I?"

"All in due time, Bunny," Hades cooed. "But first, I just want to chat."

"About what? The best type of souls to eat?" I scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Hades. You're the one who shot me, wasn't it? And the one who brought me here?"

"I'm hurt. I thought you were such a sweet and cuddly girl, Bunny. I guess not," Hades said, faking sadness.

"I don't care. Bye." I stormed off, but Hades stopped me.

"You know, Cryssie and Roselin care deeply for you," He mused, smirking. I stopped walking and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're... Point?" I asked uncertainly. Where was he going at this?

"You know, it'd be a shame if... Something happened to them," He suggested, still having that smug smirk on his face. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped. Oh no...

"Oh, _I _wasn't planning anything," Hades denied. I stared at him flatly, unconvinced. "I was just, ah, browsing around and I saw a certain something." I could literally feel my face being lifted up by one of Hades fingers, swear dripping down my face.

"S-Stop playing around Hades," I tried to threaten. "What are you going at?"

"Might as well show you," Hades sighed. A white light shone in my eyes, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Wha... What the?!" I looked around frantically, and found myself in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?!" We appeared to be on a floating platform, orange everywhere. Palutena and Pit were frozen in shock, and Dark Pit was on the ground, his eyes wide. "What's going on...?" I saw Josh with a large blue cannon in his hand, aiming at something. I looked to where he was aiming at, and my mouth gaped open. Josh was aiming at Crystal who was surrounded by some black stuff.

"Josh, what are you doing?!" I screamed. "DON'T!" Josh ignored my screams and fired at Crystal without hesitation. The shot fired at Crystal right on target, and a blinding light filled the area. When the light died, the black stuff around Crystal was gone, but Crystal lay there, bloody, bruised, scratched, and badly hurt.

"Nonononononononono!" I shrieked, tears filling in my eyes. "CRYSTAL!" I started screaming, then everything went black again.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Because.**

**KaguTheGreat- Yeah, sympathy should be shown towards Angie. Poor her.**

**AnimeAngel- Hehe, he does this.**

**Pitta- Now you see why Angie's named Angie. :3 AAAAAANGIE!**

**Next time- Awake again!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	28. Recovered

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 28- Recovered

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up and bolting upright in the bed I was in. My forehead was drenched in cold sweat and I was breathing heavily. What was that all about...?

"What... What was that..." I whispered, looking at my trembling hands.

"Angie!" A voice exclaimed. I looked up to see the voice belonged to Crystal, who was running towards me. "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine," I answered shakily. What was that scene Hades showed me? Was that him just playing mind tricks on me? Or was that really gonna happen? It was Hades who showed me it, so it was hard to tell. But if he really wasn't lying...

Was Crystal going to die?

"Angie?" Crystal asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "You sure you're OK?" I blinked again.

"Oh, sorry. I-I'm fine. Really," I replied, even though I was probably trying to convince myself more than Crystal. "Should I go out and help fight?"

"You need to rest. You probably feel fine, but in reality you aren't," She responded. "I don't want you to die." _Neither do I, Crystal..._

"O-Ok..." I whispered. "Be safe, OK?" She grinned at me.

"I'm the only one who hasn't gotten any severe damage so far. I'll be fine, Angie. Don't know why you're so worried," She assured. I nodded.

"Alright then..." I said uncertainly. She smiled at me again and walked out of the building. I sighed and rested back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I still didn't get what Hades showed me, and I still was unsure whether that was real or not. What was that black stuff? What were Pit, Palutena, and Pittoo doing there? Where were we? Why did Josh shoot Crystal? None of this made sense. Perhaps it was just a trick played by Hades. I closed my eyes again, falling asleep.

_It was just a trick, _I told myself.

_It won't happen._

_Right?_

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Something tells me you haven't read the chapters "Twists and Turns" and "Scarred Bodies" from Reliving the Game. So, go read them.**

**Pitta- Yes, that was foreshadowing.**

**AnimeAngel- Yes, that was foreshadowing.**

**Next time- Resting up!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	29. Pressing on

**Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 29- Pressing on

"Hey! Angie!" I felt a hand nudge me.

"Hm...?" I mumbled sleepily, slowly waking up. "Who's touching me?"

"It's me, Josh!" I sighed. Oh, wonderful. It's the guy who's going to kill my best friend sooner or later.

"That's nice," I muttered with a little bit of distaste in my voice, my eyes started to close again.

"Hey, don't fall asleep! Are you really that tired? It's like 2 in the afternoon, and you've been asleep for a while!" Josh complained. I scowled.

"Yes. You don't exactly need me, do you?" _Adding the fact that you're the last person I want to talk to as well, yes, I am that tired._

"I-" And before Josh could finish what he was going to say, I fell asleep again.

* * *

The next day, I woke up again, this time with Josh not there, and I felt much more refreshed as well. And not only because Josh wasn't there.

And yes, I am a little mad at Josh for the possibly fake vision Hades showed me. Just a little.

I sighed and got out of the bed (I'm still confused on who's bed it is.), then walked out of the house (I'm also confused on who's house it is. Magnus's? Gaol's?).

"Hey, Angie!" Crystal greeted as I walked out of the house. "You feeling better?" I forced a smile and nodded. Seeing Crystal also made me sad, knowing she would die.

"Yep! In fact. I'm feeling much better!" I replied, faking a happy tone into my voice. "I feel like I could fight a million Monoeyes! Probably more!" Crystal let out a small laugh. Why was she acting so cheery? Is she just treating me better because I almost died or something? Because it's unnecessary, and it's also starting to scare me a little.

"Well, here ya go then!" Crystal tossed my Rose Staff to me, and I barely caught it without dropping it.

Wait, she had my Rose Staff when I was unconscious? How? When? Why?!

"Thanks..." I said uncertainly, looking at suspiciously. I blinked and put back another smile. "Now let's press on, and on, and on!"

"Alrighty, let's go then," Crystal responded and the two of us walked together back into the city.

I'm still praying that what Hades showed me was a trick.

Unfortunately, I have no one to pray to.

**For the record, Crystal isn't possessed or anything. She's just acting cheery for Angie.**

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Flying dinosaurs.**

**KaguTheGreat- Yeah, it kinda adds more salt to the wound when it happens. Hey, I have an idea...**

**AnimeAngel- Who would think Hades would tell the truth? He set up a fake credits for us and then tore it down!**

**Pitta- Hades can do that. He's a God, after all!**

**Next time- I dunno.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	30. Worry

**Six more chapters! I can do this!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 30- Worry

"Hey Crystal! Hey Angie!" Josh greeted, walking towards us. Crystal waved hello and smiled at him. Yay. It's him.

"Hi," I mumbled quietly, looking away from him.

"Something wrong, Angie?" Josh asked me, showing concern. Obviously he wouldn't get what I was mad about.

"I'm fine," I replied, still looking away, gritting my teeth. "I just didn't sleep well."

"But... You've been sleeping for over a day!" Josh protested. I rolled my eyes. Crystal stared at me, unconvinced.

"Angie, something's wrong. It has to do with Josh, doesn't it?" Crystal interrogated. I huffed.

"No," I snapped. "I'm fine, OK?"

"Doesn't look like it." I glared at her fiercely, and she raised her hands in defense. "OK, OK. You're right. You're perfectly fine." I sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just get back to fighting," I said, changing the topic. "I've probably missed a lot, haven't I?" Crystal shrugged.

"Not really, no," She answered. "After all, you've only been out for like three days or so. It's not like the world exploded or something"

"Oh. Although I am noticing a shortage of Hades's Underworld Troops and Palutena's Army," I noted, looking around. Crystal shrugged again.

"You could say-" Her voice faltered as a light blue arrow whizzed past her, barely missing her face. "Huh?!"

"What was that?" Josh asked, looking around to see where the arrow came from. "Who shot that?!" Another arrow was fired, landing in front of Josh's feet.

"Run!" I yelped, and the three of us ran off, avoiding the arrows shot at us. Please don't say it's who I think it is... I glanced behind me, and my eyes widened.

"Run faster!" I yelled, speeding past Josh and Crystal.

"Why?" Josh asked, struggling to run and talk at the same time, panting. I didn't answer, I just kept running as fast as my legs would let me.

It was who I thought it was. I groaned. Wonderful.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Yep.**

**AnimeAngel- Hehe, until his home freezes over. :p *grabs a tray of ice and throws it at Hades* FREEZE!**

**Pitta- I dunno, I'm just following PokeLogic where you can just enter random people's houses and take their stuff and use their shelter. Or it could've been Magnus's.**

**Next time- One last fight with Pit!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	31. One more time

**It's the final fight, but not the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 31- One more time

The three of us were just desperately running away from Pit, but honestly, would THAT fix anything? I stopped running, and then turned around and aimed my Rose Staff at Pit.

"Angie! What are you doing?!" Crystal cried, stopping to run as well.

"Saving our skin!" I replied and fired at Pit, which hit him directly in the face. He growled and fired another bow at me, and sidestepped to dodge it. The arrow lodged itself to the side of a building, then disappearing into the air. Still glaring, he shot another arrow, this time quicker. I tried dodging it again, but the arrow cut through my right shoulder, and I bent down and clutched my shoulder with my hand.

"Angie!" Crystal yelled. She glanced at Pit and her eyes narrowed, aiming a golden arrow at Pit, then letting loose. Pit dodged the arrow, then landed on his feet, splitting the bow into two blades, ready to cut us into pieces. Our eyes widened, but I got to my feet again, wincing from the immense pain in my shoulder. I lifted my right arm and slammed it into Pit's face, but he retaliated by slicing at my fist, leaving my fingers cut and bleeding like I just attempted the Knife Song and failed miserably. Blood trickled down my hand, and I winced in even more pain.

"Let me at him!" Crystal snarled and charged into him, slamming her bow against Pit's chest, pushing him to the ground. He just got back to his feet, loading another arrow, and it looked like it was going to pierce through the both of us. Our eyes widened. We were about to die! At least this was better than Josh shooting Crystal. Then a red laser fired out of nowhere and knocked Pit's bow out of his hand.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw Josh, Beam Claws in hand. He ran towards Pit and sliced his claws against Pit's face, then slamming his claws against his head (he WAS taller than Pit), knocking him out. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Josh stood there, breathing heavily. Crystal and I stared at Josh in awe.

"So, you found out how to use the continuous fire, huh?" I asked, breaking the silence.

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- Is it weird that I read your "Marvelous" in Leonard's voice?**

**AnimeAngel- *continues throwing ice at Hades***

**X-ray99- Huh, he kinda is... Hm...**

**Pitta- Unfortunately, battle scenes are not easy for me to type for some reason. ^.^'**

**KaguTheGreat- It was Pit. And I'm making my idea into reality right now!**

**Next time- Things settle down!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	32. Healing (ish)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 32- Healing (ish)

"Your hand Angie..." Josh said, pointing at my cut hand. Blood was leaking down my wrist, making its way down my forehand. Yeah, it hurt, and the blood felt weird trickling down my arm, but other than that I was fine. Not to mention the other arrow stuck in my shoulder. I winced.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "About that... Anyone have any bandages?"

"Hold still," Crystal said and placed a hand on my shoulder and then grabbed the arrow, quickly pulling it out of my shoulder.

"OW!" I screamed in pain, looking down at my shoulder. Blood was starting to leak out and it was sticking to my shirt.

"Aw, and this was my The Runaway Guys tee..." I whined. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"At least it was black," Crystal replied. "And at least we're still alive."

"And we should go... Before Pit gets up. Again," Josh suggested. "We could go back to our sorta-camp."

"Oh, yeah..." Crystal responded. She then nodded. "Sure. Let's go back."

"Yeah, sure..." My voice trailed off just before I collapsed to the ground from possible blood loss.

* * *

"Hey, Angie! Wake up!"

"Huh...?" I mumbled, my eyes slowly opening.

"You OK?" Crystal asked. I looked at my cut hand, that was now patched up.

"What happened..." I managed to get out.

"Viridi apparently left us food here the whole time," Crystal explained. "So we gave some to you which healed you a little and then we bandaged your hand."

_"And you guys are always complaining that I don't help you!" _Viridi interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks Viridi. Anyways, you're fine now," She continued.

"Oh. OK then," I said, a little confused. "What about you?"

"Ah, don't worry. I'm fine," Crystal answered, waving her hand in dismissal. "We should get some rest before it's too late."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I mumbled before I fell asleep again.

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- *continues chucking ice at Hades***

**X-ray99- Nah, I'm not a huge fan of writing, reading, or watching horror stuff myself. Besides, I've got three fics going on, and another two in the making. And what is this "laser staff" you speak of? XP**

**Ponythekidrs- I knew that was sarcasm... So I guess it is weird.**

**Pitta- Aw, thanks! :D**

**Next time- Back in town!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	33. Almost finished?

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 33- Almost finished?

The next morning, I lazily woke up and stretched, yawning. The sun was already high in the sky, except Crystal and Josh were still asleep. But Crystal was curled up against Josh's body, smiling faintly. I couldn't help but let out a tiny snicker. Was this happening every night when I was asleep? If yes, then... Wow.

I brushed the bits of grass out of my hair, and starting eating the food Viridi had sent. I had gotten used to eating fruits and vegetables for about every single day of my life. I still question if too many fruits and vegetables are bad for you. I guess not, since we haven't died or gotten sick yet. Maybe that's the power of Goddess-Fruit, or maybe because we're Angels. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

"Mornin' Angie," Crystal greeted, stifling a yawn. I grinned at her in return, pretending I didn't see her cuddling with Josh.

"I just got up," I told her. "And Viridi sent us food!" She bent down and grabbed a bunch of grapes, plucking them off and eating them. Josh walked into the scene as well, grabbing some food and eating it as well. After we had finished eating, we got up and headed back into town.

"Hey, what's this?" Josh asked, picking something up and examining it. It was a golden ring.

Wait...

A ring?!

Crystal's eyes widened as well. "Josh, that's a ring!"

"Your point...?" He asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow. "Someone probably lost it. He tossed the ring behind him and it rolled down a hill.

"No!" Crystal yelled and glanced behind her.

"It was just a ring, Crystal," Josh assured. "I'm sure it was nothing." Crystal slapped a hand over her forehead as we headed into the city.

**Ok, I just got that idea five minutes ago. I thought it was funny. XP**

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- I know, right?**

**Ponythekidrs- Yes. We've been over this.**

**KaguTheGreat- Oh yeah, the ring...**

**Pitta- It's a The Runaway Guys tee! And yeah, I have heard that Japanese Red Lavender Town music. And I listen to Xenoblade Chronicles music when I go to bed. I ended up crying myself to sleep. It was so sad! You try listening to "Memories", "Thoughts to a Friend", and "Shulk and Fiora" without feeling an ache in your heart! And that other thing is called a CreepyPasta, kids don't actually try to kill themselves.**

**Next time- Unexpected run-ins!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	34. Oh no

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 34- Oh no

Later that day, I was just wandering around town, alone (because Crystal stormed off, specifically away from Josh, as soon as we entered the town, and Josh was chasing after her, which just left me to my own devices). Nothing was really going on, which was probably noting that the end of our three years on the run were almost done. And we were still alive. Sure, we were a mess, but we were an alive mess!

I attacked a passing Monoeye, firing at it and defeating it. I grinned. This was too easy! I don't really get why Crystal and Josh keep making a big fuss about surviving. Sure, I did, but that was in the beginning. Surviving was a breeze!

"Hm? What's this?" I asked myself, looking and seeing a troop of Centurions just flying around aimlessly. I grinned deviously.

"Take that, Centurions!" I laughed, shooting and taking down each and every one them. I turned around, only to see another troop of Centurions, their bows loaded with arrows, ready to shoot and fire at me. My eyes widened.

"Oh shoot..." I muttered. "I guess I'd better start running."

And with that, I turned around and started running at sonic speeds, screaming.

**Short chapter. Oh well.**

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- That was the ring Pit's soul was trapped in, not an engagement ring!**

**KaguTheGreat- She hasn't even started it, but thanks to Crystal, who's beaten it 5 times, she knows it was a ring.**

**AnimeAngel- Yep, poor Pit.**

**Pitta- Have you listened to them yet? Did you cry?**

**Next time- Crystal and Josh catch up!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	35. Neither dead nor alive

**Takes place during the chapter "Me, myself, and Magnus" of Reliving the Game. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 35- Neither dead nor alive

"HEEEEEELP!" I screamed, continuing to run. I happened to pass Josh and Crystal as well, because soon enough, they were running along with me, trying to catch up.

"Angie! What is going on?!" Crystal asked angrily.

"Can it wait?! I'm getting attacked by a troop of angry Centurions, possibly some Strongarms in the mix as well! Who knows?" I yelped.

"WHAT?!" Crystal exclaimed angrily. "ANGIE!"

"We're screwed," Josh muttered.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, princess!" I snapped. "How was I supposed to know killing one Centurion results into a troop of even more Centurion wanting to hunt me down?!"

"Now we're gonna die, thanks to you!" Crystal yelled.

"You didn't have to tag along, ya know!" I snapped. An arrow flew just above my head. My eyes widened again, and I started to run even faster, screaming.

"AAAAAAGH! DON'T KILL ME!" I shrieked. Crystal sighed and loaded an arrow, aiming at the Centurion, and fired at it, which did not do very much. We kept running, until a thud was heard, and all the Centurion crashed to the ground, disappearing into hearts. We halted to a stop, turning around to see what had happened. My eyes widened, seeing Magnus, standing over the hearts, his club raised.

"Magnus?" I squinted at his hands, seeing a golden ring on it. Apparently Crystal noticed it too, because her eyes widened as well. A wide grinned appeared on my face.

Pit was back!

**Review Replies!**

**AnimeAngel- Yep, that's how stories work! And who says these guys are fictional? *insert dramatic music***

**Ponythekidrs- Lol.**

**Pitta- THEN YOU HAVE NO SOUL. Just kidding, I actually knew what was going on when the songs played so I cried. And I know how you feel, I want to play "Memories" on the piano! I'm working on it.**

**Next time- Pit's soul is back! Meaning, it's the end...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	36. Confirmation

**Final chapter! Still takes place during "Me, myself, and Magnus". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 36- Confirmation

"M-Magnus?" I whimpered quietly. I haven't seen him for a while, and he *ahem* kind of scares me.

"Is Pit there? Have you found the ring?" Crystal asked, walking up to him and examining him.

"Actually, he's controlling my body at the moment," Magnus answered, sounding a little ticked off.

"Really? Pit, if you can hear me, jump!" I exclaimed. Better to be safe than sorry. Magnus jumped, then landed back on the ground. A bright smile appeared on my face.

"Pit!" I cheered and tackled Magnus into a hug, not caring that he was big and sweaty. He stared at me a little uncomfortably.

"Uh... Could you get off me?" He asked. I nodded and unwrapped my arms around him, still smiling like crazy. Our three years were over. Life could go on.

**Aaaaand this goes right back into Reliving the Game! I hope you enjoyed this story! It was fun to write. :D**

**Review Replies!**

**Ponythekidrs- I don't own.**

**Pitta- That explains a lot. Lol. :P**

**blee7442- S'okay! Glad you liked it!**

**AnimeAngel- Yep, and now it's the end!**

**Now I can finally go back to working on On the Brink! I don't think I'll start any new fics soon, but in the meantime you can check out my other ongoing fics!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
